


Spring

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Series: My dear friend, We should have done this a long time ago [1]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Charles You Slut, Chinese Language, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poor Erik, 斜线有意义
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 无意义脱节文——早该如此酒鬼系列1。





	Spring

**Author's Note:**

> 老物AO3存档。

Erik不太明白这一切到底是怎么发生的。

像往常一样，他一个人待在屋里十分无聊地下着棋。Charles则同Raven他们照例去进行夜间活动。是的，也许现在正在某个酒吧里，Charles跟某个女孩儿正调着情——Erik一向认为Charles可谓是将他的变种能力在这个方面发挥到了极致。通常情况下，他也会跟Charles他们一起去，但是就最近来讲，Erik稍稍有点烦心事儿，而最大的问题就是，他拿不准究竟是什么事情在困扰自己。所以接连好几日，他都提不起任何兴致，春日的困倦气息更是熏得人倦怠迷醉，使他莫名其妙地变成了Xavier大宅里的孤家寡人。

“你还真是整日都在外边逍遥快活？”Erik恹恹地推掉了他的王后，墙上的挂钟此时已经指向了三点半。Charles自然是意料之中的彻夜不归，而他再次独自一人，像个傻子一样对着棋盘发了几个小时的呆。

然而就在此时，一声突兀的门锁轻响，在静谧恬静的夜色里打断了Erik飘摇不定的思绪。他疑惑地抬起了头。

“Charles？“

有那么一瞬间Erik以为自己产生了幻觉。然而事实上他并没有看错，Charles的确回来了，而且垂着脑袋抵着缓缓合上的屋门磨蹭了相当长的一段时间。然后他终于酿跄着脚步，朝Erik走了过来。

不管是那头不再服帖的褐发，还是微红的眼角和双颊，都在向外人彰显着他因为过多摄入酒精，而陷入了一种懵懂的醉态。这实在是不太常见，所有人都知道Charles的酒量非常好，但Erik没法确定他今天究竟喝了多少，因为他看起来整个人都东倒西歪。而就Erik个人来讲，他忽然发觉自己根本不想动弹。照常理来说，他理应站起来上去扶Charles一把，但他却选择窝在沙发里，安逸地欣赏着Charles迷蒙着双眼，亦步亦趋地走到了他的跟前。

接着就发生了诡异的一幕。Charles跪到了地板上，在他做出反应之前拉开了他的裤链。

——这他妈到底是怎么回事——

Erik呆滞地瞪着身前的人。然后Charles，没有一丝犹豫，手掌灵活地掏出了Erik的阴茎，挑逗似的眨了眨眼，对准了顶端的细缝吹了一个足够响亮湿润的口哨。

“噢，Erik，你可真够大的。”他用那口软糯的嗓音口齿不清地咕哝道，缓慢地伸出舌头，柔软地从根部徐徐向上舔舐起来，像品尝糖果那般，舌苔轻轻摩擦，很快就沾湿了整个柱身。他的额发随着舔舐的动作上下浮动，俏丽的鼻尖不断擦过大片深色区域，两瓣开合的红唇或是因为流淌的津液，或是因为Erik的老二，覆满了水润的光泽。Erik这时才后知后觉，他的性器早不知道在什么时候，不听使唤地硬到了难以忍受的地步。

这样的反应显然取悦了Charles，他吊起眼角瞥了Erik一眼，奖赏一般亲吻到了柱身顶端。然后他稍微退开一些，再次探出舌尖，轻轻刷舐过Erik的铃口部位，同时用手掌安抚起了鼓胀的双球。Erik顿时觉得浑身的血液都涌上了头顶，房间的温度也不知在什么时候拔高到了让他感到窒息的地步。然后Charles像是品尝够了，终于张大了嘴，从头部将Erik的阴茎整个含了进去。

“Charles！”

Erik尽量控制自己不要发出太多的呻吟。整件事情显然已经超出了他能够理解预计的范围，他不知道今天到底见了什么鬼，为什么Charles会一回来就直奔他的老二。但他决定明智地放弃思考这个问题。现在的他只知道Charles确实巧舌如簧，他不仅能够轻易地使用语言说服别人，从字面意义来讲，他的舌头也的确该死得能说会道。Erik能感觉到Charles在吸吮他的同时，始终努力地活动着自己的舌头。他只要一低下头，就能够看到Charles的双颊明明已经被他撑出了某种形状，却又因为用力，不断地向里凹陷。虽然Charles明知他不可能将其完全含进嘴里，鉴于Erik的这样的尺寸，他只能耐心地用手指揉弄着口腔照顾不到的部分。但他仍旧尽了最大的努力，有节奏地将Erik的前端吞咽到了喉咙。Erik怀疑他不能够承受更多，生理和视觉冲击的快感不间断地一齐向他袭来。而Charles还时不时地从下方斜睨着他，用他那双要命的蓝眼睛，含着水色朝他发动另一波致命的攻击。

渐渐的，Charles察觉到Erik快要到了，他的头发被人拉扯地愈发用力，嘴唇被人撑开到了极限。他不由得含得更深，舌头狡猾地打了个转，在不断渗出精液的缝隙一掠而过。

“Charles，我快要……噢该死！”Erik咒骂道。作为对Charles的回应，他不再克制，重重地挺动了几下胯部，在Charles呜咽间达到了高潮。然后Erik花了小段时间来平复呼吸，又缓慢抽插了几次之后退出了温软潮湿的口腔。然而Charles在他的注视之下并没有将口中的精液咽进肚里，他只是漫不经心地含在嘴里，垂着眼帘再度伸出舌尖，在混乱湿滑的性器顶端留下了一吻，任由黏稠的精液顺着嘴角流溢而出。这样的举动几乎让Erik停止呼吸，他下意识地握住自己的阴茎，贴上Charles的脸颊轻轻擦过，留下了一连串发亮的水痕。现在Charles不止双唇，脸颊也不能幸免，但他只是亲昵地蹭着Erik，仿佛并不介意他这么做。

然后像是终于温存够了，Charles慢慢向后退开，倚靠上摆放棋盘的茶几坐上地板，拉开裤链解决起了自己的问题。

“嗯……”

他不由得长舒一口气，双手迫不及待地上下撸动。他也已经硬了很久，从含住Erik的那一刻起就难以自持地有了反应。他闭着眼睛喘息不止，幻想着刚刚Erik在他嘴里驰骋的模样，额头渐渐布满了薄汗，鼻翼微扇，在Erik的观赏之下尽情表演，直到某股不容推拒的力量拽住了他的手腕。

 

”嗯…嗯！Erik？“

Charles抬起头，双眼带着对Erik阻止他快要高潮的疑惑，Erik不得不承认这无辜的眼神给他的心头更增添了一把火。然后他一把将那人从地板上拽了起来，动作可一点也称不上温柔。

Charles脚下不稳地摇晃着，全靠Erik抱住他才没有直接摔下去。然后Charles渐渐感觉到，一只大手不客气地探入衣物贴上了他的皮肤。这花费了Erik一些时间，因为他要拥住Charles以防他一点一点往下滑去，所以衣物的剥除进行得一点也不浪漫，近乎粗鲁的，Erik将Charles身上的衣物一件又一件的拽开。整个过程Charles都迷蒙着两眼搞不清楚状况，虽然被人打断了高潮的确很不痛快，但是同时，他又感到凉爽了许多。等到他好不容易迷迷糊糊地回过神的时候，他已经像一只被剥了壳的虾子一样，完全依靠在Erik怀里。  
“这不公平，”Charles愣了半晌，突然委屈地伸出食指戳起了Erik的胸膛，“我的朋友，这根本不公平！我让你射了出来，而你，呃！”他适时地打了个酒嗝，“你不但打断了我的高潮，还脱了我的衣服，但是你的衣服还是好好地穿在身上！”

“你可以把我的衣服脱掉，这样对你来说公平一些。”Erik不紧不慢地说道。

“好极了,你脱了我的，我脱掉你的，这很公平。”Charles点点头，抬起双手笨拙地同Erik的衣服做起了斗争。然而很快的，Erik就发现这并不是一个好主意，Charles在他身前努力了半天，也才解开了衬衫而已，那毛茸茸的脑袋始终抵在他胸前，来回磨蹭着他的颈肩，而手指剥离纽扣的动作，更像是对着胸口画圈一般。

上帝作证，他原本只是想多瞧瞧Charles撅着嘴巴，凝望他的委屈模样，而这种慢吞吞的动作，无疑让这一切变成了一种折磨。再这么脱下去，他的阴茎就要硬得发疼了。

“嘿！你不能这么做！我还没有把你的…… 噢！Erik！”Charles叫道。

Erik没法否认，他早就该这么做了，就在他们初次见面的时候……他就应该——而不是等到现在，也许这才是他一直以来感到莫名焦虑的根本原因。

此刻，棋子随着他手掌挥摆的动作洒了一地，Charles赤身裸体地被他推倒在光洁的棋盘上，努力用手肘支撑起白到晃眼的身体，欣赏着他亲自上演的脱衣秀。

“噢Erik……我得说你的身材可真是无可挑剔。”Charles弯着眼睛，咬着嘴唇赞叹地咕哝道。

“我很荣幸，能够令你满意。”Erik现在不禁开始怀疑Charles到底醉没醉了，因为那家伙看起来完全该死的清楚如何把自己彻底逼疯。他很快顺从了自己的欲望，倾身吻上了那两瓣很久以前就想要浅尝一番的，总是红润、性感、柔软的双唇。口感的确棒极了。Erik温柔地舔舐着，描摹体会着条条细碎断裂的唇纹。而Charles在享受的同时，总是调皮地轻咬住Erik不断进犯的舌尖。 

他可真知道该怎样点火。Erik微侧过头，转而吸吮起了莹白透亮的耳垂，同时移动胯部与Charles紧贴到一处缓慢摩擦，惹来了Charles承受不住的抽气和战栗。然后他顺着脖颈一路向下，略过锁骨含住乳头，沿路吸吮种下痕迹。他的右手也不忘撩拨着孤立在空气中另一侧乳尖，左手渐渐抚上大腿内侧，不轻不重地揉弄内里的细白嫩肉。Charles只能无助地大口喘气，周围的蒸晕因子混合着Erik的气息，接连不断地从四面八方朝他袭来。他在头脑昏沉之际感觉到Erik并没有就此满足停止步伐，他不停歇地向下探寻着，舌头卷进卷出，肆意撩拨他的腰腹，然后慢慢拉开他的双腿，将炙热的吐息吞吐在敏感的鼠蹊部。

“嗯…Erik，这太过了……”Charles的脚踝被一双大手推挤着，膝盖克制不住地弯折打颤。而Erik紧盯着那处闭合的洞口，及时地打了个响指。他从没有如此感谢过，Charles有个总是喜欢在房间里备些甜点的小习惯，也许这才是那些甜品本该发挥的功效。

他伸出两根手指挖取了分量足够多的奶油涂满了自己的性器和Charles的臀缝，然后又小心翼翼地探入紧致的甬道。金属盘应声落地，Erik没再费神去掌控别的事物。

现在Charles在他身下，浑身都起了层薄薄的细汗，额发浸湿，整个人看起来宛如一条砧板上的脱水鱼一般。他不停地开合着双唇喘息，迷茫的双眼毫无焦点，集中了全身的感官体验着手指在体内进进出出的异样感。那里起初连一个指节都行进困难，但是随着奶油的融化，开拓的步调逐渐变得容易了起来。整个房间里除了两人的喘气声，就只能听到手指混合着水声的抽插声响。经过足够的顺滑之后，Erik终于撤出了手指，将忍得发疼的阴茎送入了Charles体内。

Charles只来得及发出一声被噎到似的呛声。然而Erik才挺进了一个头部，Charles只能咬着嘴唇摇晃脑袋，口不择言地恳求这个大得离谱的家伙饶过自己。结果自然适得其反，Charles只好绷紧了身体，张大了嘴，一句话却说不出来，头脑发昏地感受着髋部被人掌控，身体被人推挤撑开的酸胀感。可是Erik也不好受，Charles实在是太紧了，他在前进几寸之后只能静止不动，等候着Charles缓慢适应的信号。那双水蓝色的眼睛也渐渐被他折磨出了泪水，他忍不住轻轻地亲吻着Charles的眼角，一只手讨好地照顾起了不大精神的前端和腰窝，试图减缓Charles的不适感。这样的举动最终起到了效果，Erik逐渐感到Charles的腰部慢慢放松了一些。然后他再也忍不住了，使力挺腰动了起来。  
这简直是，太棒了。

Erik一边缓慢地抽插着，一边再次在内心咒骂自己为什么不早点这么做。而Charles无助地躺在他身下，随着他不断进出的动作眉头紧蹙，呻吟不断，后穴里的嫩肉片刻不停地吸绞着炙热的性器。就在Erik觉得自己没法更兴奋的时候，Charles的嘴里突然泻出了一声甜腻高亢的呻吟，连尾音都不由自主地拔高变了调。Erik顿时停了片刻，攥紧Charles的小腿之后开始大力的，连贯快速地刺戳那处让人最为奔溃的致命点。

“嗯嗯……Erik不…啊啊啊……”Charles立刻告起了饶，他的嗓音染着哭腔，潮红顺着面颊遍布了整片颈肩，诱惑着Erik俯身吻上那两片吟唱不断的红唇。可是这次的亲吻却不再温存，只是单纯地充满了侵占的气息，他们的舌头贪婪地绞缠在一起，下体交合的动作也未曾停顿。然后Erik在Charles几乎无法换气的时候降低速度直起了身子，开始从不同的角度碾磨Charles体内的那一点。这种感觉对于Charles来说无疑是糟糕透顶，他只能颤着双唇不断发出哭泣一般的气声。

“不Erik…嗯哈…Erik不要…这样嗯……”

“那我应该怎样Charles，你告诉我。”

Erik轻抚过Charles光洁的额头，将那里卷曲的凌乱碎发拂向一侧，然后他弓下身子，拉开Charles的双腿环上腰侧，双手顺着光滑的皮肤缓慢抚摸。他低着头，始终凝望着身下那汪水蓝色的世界。

“告诉我Charles，我该怎么做？”

“快一点Erik……”Charles啜泣道，手臂拢上Erik的后颈急速喘息。他感觉血液里流淌的酒精烧得他浑身发疼，自己已经达到了承载的极限。

“如你所愿。”Erik贴着他的唇角呢喃道。

紧接着，就是攻城略地一般的进攻。他们的胯部每一下都快速的，力度极大地撞击在一处。Charles只是吟叫着，八爪鱼一样牢牢挂在Erik身上，兴奋到面目通红，嘴唇更是红得要滴出血一般。这让Erik得以空出两条手臂紧紧撑住棋盘边缘保持平衡，始终保持强劲的力度索取占有。他发出的粗重喘气从上而下扑面而来，蛛网一般占据了Charles的知觉、嗅觉、听觉以及所有的一切。Charles整个人从里至外都感觉被他沾染了气味，沾染了透不过气的压迫感，伴随着无休无止的活塞运动逐渐达到临界。然后终于，Charles在喊了一声漫长的呻吟之后达到了顶点。与此同时给Erik带来的，还有后穴痉挛缴断般的快感。他终于低吼着将精液尽数射入了Charles体内。

他们的呼吸纠缠在一起，心跳声此起彼伏。Charles整个人看起来都疲累不堪，昏昏欲睡。Erik在温存片刻之后从Charles体内退了出来，温柔地亲吻了Charles紧闭的眼睑。

 

”见了鬼？！“

Charles被宿醉折磨的头痛欲裂，一觉醒来，谁能告诉他现在到底是怎么个情况？为什么Erik会躺在他身边跟他睡同一张床，而且他为什么该死的不止头疼腰疼，腿也疼浑身都疼。我们有着世界上最强大脑的教授，似乎对于昨天晚上发生的事情，完全地想不起来了。他只记得他跟Raven、Hank、Alex、Angel他们去酒吧消磨时间，然后那几个混小子像是商量好了一样一起灌他，他大概是在不清醒的状态下跟那群小屁孩儿打了个赌。然后现在，他完全不记得自己都赌了些什么，也不记得为什么会跟Erik睡在一起，而Erik看起来，暂时没有任何醒转的迹象。Charles只好缩进被窝里，盯着Erik的侧脸发了好一会儿呆。他还从没如此近距离地观察过他的好友，此时那些刀刻般的线条在他眼中好像同Erik时常把玩的金属一样，锋利又逼人。然后直到Erik像是感应到他的注视一样，慢慢地睁开双眼，Charles才意识到他好像目不转睛地盯了他的好友很长一段时间。

“早安，Charles。”

Erik稍稍探身，给了Charles一个早安吻，然后一脸关切的问道，“你怎么样，感觉还好吗，有没有觉得哪里不舒服？”

Charles睁圆了双眼。

Erik刚才是亲了他的额头吗？是他根本没有睡醒还是在玩什么整蛊游戏，Charles不禁想要把手指放在额角读一读Erik的思想，看一看到底是哪个环节出了问题。但他十分明智的没有做出任何冲动的举动，事实上他根本是下意识的，一点也不想在此时随便侵入Erik的大脑。

“耶稣上帝啊，我哪儿都不舒服！”Charles叫道，然后他惊恐地发现，他的嗓音已经哑得不像自己的了。

“我给你拿点水喝，你累坏了。”Erik微笑着说，然后他坐起了身，身影逐渐消失在了Charles眼前。

Charles这才发现，他跟Erik，身上根本什么都没穿。

 

“哦闭嘴吧Charles，你真的不记得昨天晚上都发生了什么？”Raven瞪着Charles，一脸的不可置信。

“看在上帝的份上Raven！是的，我不记得了，我只知道我们昨天一起去喝了酒，后来发生的事情我完全没有印象！你们昨天到底合伙灌了我多少？”

“噢——Charles，我真是同情Erik，他真是太可怜了。”Raven弓着腰发出了一大串毫不矜持地爆笑。

“噢是吗，”Charles感觉他的火气在蹭蹭地往上蹿升，“也许你没有注意到，我才是那个……噢上帝！”Charles揉着后腰斜了Erik一眼，发现他正两眼放空对着棋盘发呆，他立刻回归正题问道，”昨天到底是怎么回事？！如果你还不打算告诉我，对不起？”他抬起手指不客气地说。

“噢噢Charles别着急！我当然会告诉你的，Erik一定也很想知道，”Raven把目光意味深长的移向Erik，两个人的视线同时不期而遇，“昨天我们几个的确是商量好了要灌醉你。首先，把你灌倒我们会有一种无可比拟的成就感。事实上，我们也确实做到了，你彻底醉成了一滩烂泥，”Raven得意地哼道，Charles闻言高高地扬起了眉毛，“但是出乎我们预料的是，你酒醒得实在太快，根本是个怪物，我们不得不接连不断地轮番上阵，可这基本没什么长久的成效。最后我们只好在你半醉半醒的时候，适当地跟你打了个小赌，好让你尽快离开酒吧放过我们。然后，你，十分愉悦地欣然同意了。”

“什么赌？”Charles咽了口口水，舔着唇角问道，他感到Erik的目光慢慢停留在了他的侧脸。

“给Erik做一个火辣的口交。”Raven呲着牙，一字一顿地说道。

而Charles正逐渐意识到，昨夜被他遗忘的记忆此刻正如潮水一般汹涌炽烈地朝他涌来。


End file.
